Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 11
is the eleventh episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution, the second season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on June 12th, 2017 in Japan and later aired on December 15th, 2017 in the United States. Plot Major Events * Stan Hamburg, Valt, Rantaro, and Silas (Sub) are chosen to represent BC Sol in their next match against the Swedish team, BK Nord, in the European League. Valt and Rantaro are also chosen to represent BC Sol's Top Team along with Stan Hamburg, which upsets him even more. * BK Nord defeats BC Sol 3-0, which causes some friction between BC Sol's members. * BC Sol's next opponent is BC Galleon from Portugal. Stan Hamburg, Valt, Rantaro, and Rickson Clay (Sub) will represent BC Sol for this match. * BC Galleon also wipes the floor with BC Sol with a score of 3-0. * Silas and Ivan quit BC Sol, but Silas rejoins the team later on in the episode. ** Ivan's reason for leaving was so he could become a BeyTrainer. ** Silas' reason for leaving was because he didn't want to continue being held back by his rival, Valt. But Silas decided to rejoin (with some persuasion from Wakiya) because he couldn't find any rhythm with the other teams he met with and he just needed some fresh air as he called it. * Theodore Glass gives Free a tour of the Raging Bulls facility, where he's questioned by Shu for abandoning Valt and the rest of BC Sol. Characters * Trad Vasquez * Kristina Kuroda * Stan Hamburg * Valt Aoi * Rantaro Kiyama * Silas Karlisle * Rickson Clay * Ivan * Shasa Guten * Honey Guten * Kit Lopez * Theodore Glass * Free De La Hoya * Shu Kurenai * Ange Lopez * Wakiya Murasaki * Anton * Xavier Kappa * Sara Sanchez * Spark Torres Beyblades * Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot (Valt's) * Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop (Silas') * Tempest Wyvron 4Glaive Atomic (Wakiya's) * Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel (Rantaro's) * Nova Nepstrius Heavy Press (Stan's) * Hyper Horusood Gravity Xtreme (Spark's) * Raging Roktavor Knuckle Unite (Unknown Blader's) * Raging Roktavor Limited Press (Sara's) * King Kerbeus Force Jaggy (Unknown Blader's) * Yugen Yegdrion Down Unite (Unknown Blader's) * Storm Spryzen Gravity Revolve (Unknown Blader's) * King Kerbeus Knuckle Unite (Xavier's) Featured Battles * Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) vs. Unknown Blader (Unknown Bey) = Unknown Blader ** Unknown Round: Unknown Blader (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) vs. Rantaro Kiyama (Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel) = Battle Interrupted * Silas Karlisle (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) vs. Unknown Blader (Hyper Horusood Gravity Xtreme) = Result Unknown ** Unknown Round: Silas & Satomb (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Silas Karlisle (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) vs. Unknown Blader (Raging Roktavor Knuckle Unite) = Result Unknown ** Unknown Round: Silas & Satomb (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) * Silas Karlisle (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) vs. Unknown Blader (Raging Roktavor Limited Press) = Result Unknown ** Unknown Round: Silas & Satomb (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Silas Karlisle (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) vs. Unknown Blader (King Kerbeus Force Jaggy) = Result Unknown ** Unknown Round: Silas & Satomb (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Silas Karlisle (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) vs. Unknown Blader (Yugen Yegdrion Down Unite) = Result Unknown ** Unknown Round: Silas & Satomb (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Silas Karlisle (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) vs. Unknown Blader (Storm Spryzen Gravity Revolve) = Result Unknown ** Unknown Round: Silas & Satomb (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Silas Karlisle (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) vs. Wakiya Murasaki (Tempest Wyvron 4Glaive Atomic) = Silas & Satomb ** Unknown Round: Silas & Satomb (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Rantaro Kiyama (Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel) vs. Spark Torres (Hyper Horusood Gravity Xtreme) = Spark & Horusood (2-0) ** Round 1: Spark & Horusood (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Stan Hamburg (Nova Nepstrius Heavy Press) vs. Sara Sanchez (Raging Roktavor Limited Press) = Sara & Roktavor (2-0) ** Round 1: Sara & Roktavor (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) vs. Xavier Kappa (King Kerbeus Knuckle Unite) = Xavier & Kerbeus (2-0) ** Round 1: Xavier & Kerbeus (Burst Finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used * Hyper Shield Crash (Tempest Wyvron 4Glaive Atomic) * Cyclone Loop (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) Gallery Preview Episode Trivia References Category:Beyblade Burst episodes Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution episodes